


Keep on Pretending

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Kylo and Hux may be sleeping together to relieve stress, but there's nothing more between them. They certainly haven't started to develop any kind of feelings for each other. Of course not. That would be completely unacceptable, not to mention ridiculous.





	Keep on Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kyluxxoxo Fest 2018
> 
> Week 3: Denial/Star/Mark

As usual, Kylo only remained in bed just long enough to recover. Once he felt like he could move again, he sat up, feeling cool air on his back. Had it been anyone else in bed beside him, he might want to stay longer. He felt the bed shift under him and glanced back at Hux, who had turned slightly so he was looking at Kylo.

“You don’t have to leave,” he said.

“You want me to stay?” Kylo stared at him, surprised to hear those words, although his attention was drawn to Hux’s shoulder and the marks he’d left there. It really would be nice to stay and hold him, and spend the rest of the night making more marks across his body. 

“Do whatever you want,” Hux said, turning away from him again. 

Kylo stood up, but instead of immediately dressing, he just looked at Hux. He liked the way he was after he fucked him - he looked so small and vulnerable and he was too tired to chew Kylo out about any of the various problems he came up with. As he started to dress, he kept looking back at Hux, actually considering getting back in bed, at least for a little while. Maybe just long enough to feel Hux under his hands and leave a few kisses across his body.

But they didn’t do that. Kylo had to remind himself that their relationship was solely about satisfying physical desires. There was no room there for kisses and gentles touches. Not that Hux would let him do so even if he wanted to. Neither of them cared when they got rough with each other - which was almost always - but Kylo imagined he’d be kicked out of Hux’s quarters if he tried being gentle.

It was strange enough they were even in his quarters. When they’d first started, they’d found an empty room or deserted hallway. That usually meant they had to be quick, especially with the spontaneous nature of the meetings. It almost always started with Hux yelling at Kylo about one thing or another and getting in each other’s faces. At one time, it had never progressed past that point, but then Kylo had kissed him and Hux had bit him. Neither of them had any complaints and it had continued.

Now, they were mostly beyond fighting before sex. One of them would simply request a private meeting with the other. Kylo couldn’t even remember the last time they’d gotten into a fight and then fucked in a supply closet. They didn’t even fight in general as often. They still had plenty of disagreements, but Kylo had noticed Hux seemed to be listening to him instead of only yelling at him. It was almost as if - 

“Ren?” Hux’s voice cut across his thoughts. “Why are you still here?”

“You’re the one who threw my clothes all over,” Kylo grumbled, pulling his belt to his hand with the Force. “Maybe you should fold them in a nice little pile if you want me out of here sooner.”

“Just hurry up.”

Kylo got his boots on and headed for the door. He paused before leaving the room and saw that Hux was watching him as well. For a very brief moment, they made eye contact, then Kylo turned and walked quickly from the room, trying not to think about whether or not Hux had feelings for him.

 

He should probably break things off with Hux. As much as he enjoyed what they had, he didn’t like the idea of Hux developing feelings for him. Ever since he’d suspected that’s what was happening, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He should have realized it when Hux had stopped snapping at him and arguing with him at every turn, but when he suggested he stay the night, it had been rather clear.

Before he took any drastic action and accused Hux of having feelings, he had to be completely sure. Wanting to see how Hux would react, Kylo started making a nuisance of himself. He didn’t cause any real damage, as his presence was enough to chase of most First Order personnel. By doing so, he knew he was preventing work from taking place, and surely, Hux would notice. And then he would certainly have something to say about Kylo’s actions.

When he ran into Hux on the bridge, he didn’t say anything about terrorizing the crew. That was not a good sign. Just a few months ago, if he so much as looked at someone funny, he’d hear about it from Hux. But when he arrived on the bridge, Hux just looked at him and went back to what he was doing.

Wanting to see just what it would take to get a reaction from Hux, he stomped towards him, fully prepared to send his saber through the nearest console. Lieutenant Mitaka stood between him and Hux and he shoved him out of the way. He had his hand on his lightsaber but before he could remove it from his belt, Hux was in front of him, his hand on his chest.

Kylo froze and looked at Hux’s gloved hand. Even with so many layers between them, it felt wrong. He hadn’t hit him or even put any pressure on his chest. The only other times Hux had put a hand on him so softly had been purely by accident. But this. This was intentional.

“Ren,” he said, not raising his voice. “We need to talk.”

Kylo nodded and followed Hux, leaving the bridge. He expected they’d go to the nearest place where they could be alone, but they passed several empty conference rooms and supply closets. Not that Kylo wanted to talk in a closet. He hadn’t been provoking him hoping to start a fight which would lead to sex as he had many times in the past. Everything had been solely to judge his reaction and determine if he needed to end things before they got out of control.

Instead of the nearest possible place where they could be alone, Hux went to the lift and they went to the deck below. At first, he thought they were going to Hux’s office, but they walked by that door and onto the observation deck, which was right under the bridge. It was hardly ever occupied, which was why Kylo had often gone there when he wanted a different location for meditation. But he wasn’t sure why Hux had brought him there. Thankfully, they at least had the space to themselves.

“Is something wrong?” Hux asked, walking over to the viewport and looking out the window at the stars. That was the reason Kylo liked being there. Sometimes it was nice to just look at the stars without anything else going on around him.

“No,” Kylo lied. He didn’t know how to say what needed to be said, so he just said the first thing that came to mind. As soon as he said it, he lifted his hands to his helmet and pressed the release. Hux would demand he take it off anyway. “I think we need to stop.”

“Stop?” Hux turned away from the viewport and looked at him. “You’ve been harassing my crew because you want to end our relationship?”

“It’s not a relationship,” Kylo reminded him. “I needed to know for sure. If it was a problem.”

“I wasn’t aware we had a problem. Do you care to enlighten me what problem you noticed by pushing Mitaka?”

“You don’t yell at me anymore.”

“And just why is that a problem?”

“Because you’re developing feelings for me.”

“You think I have feelings? For you?” He turned around and looked back towards the stars. “That’s hilarious, Ren. But I assure you, I have no such thing.”

“Really?” Kylo went to stand closer to him, but still remained an arm’s distance away. Hux didn’t even look his direction. “So why’d you ask me to stay last night? You haven’t even argued with me.”

“You haven’t been an obnoxious pain in my side since we’ve started sleeping together,” Hux said. “So there’s been no reason to argue. And the only reason I suggested you stay is because I thought you’ve started having feelings for me. I thought that’s why you’ve seemed to calm down.”

“No,” Kylo said. “If you think I’m any different, then it’s your own imagination.” That wasn’t entirely true. Kylo knew he’d been less destructive and argumentative since their arrangement began. Part of it was because of the stress relief it provided, but he also knew it was also in large part because irritating Hux was no longer something he wanted to do.

“I see.” They remained silent for several moments until finally, Hux glanced over at him. “Do you still wish to end our meetings now that you know I haven’t started having any feelings for you?”

“I suppose there’s no reason we can’t continue,” Kylo said. “But still. You did invite me to stay. If you didn’t really want me to do so, then why?”

“Because I thought that’s what you wanted. And I’d rather have you content and not destroying my ship even if it means I have to put up with you in my bed.”

“And what else would you be willing to put up with if it meant keeping me content?” Kylo asked, closing the distance between them. He put his hand on Hux’s far shoulder and pulled him towards him so they were standing with their chests nearly touching.

“Quite a bit, I imagine,” Hux said, looking up at him. “I already let you fuck me.”

Kylo moved his hand from Hux’s shoulder to his neck and then to his face, waiting for Hux to pull away or tell him to stop. But he did no such thing. Wanting to see just what he could get away with, he leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t their usual aggressive kiss, but soft and gentle, and Kylo liked it. Hux seemed to feel the same, as he didn’t push him away. Soon, Kylo felt Hux’s arms wrapping around him.

When they finally pulled away from each other, they looked at each other, Hux’s arms still around him and Kylo’s hands still on Hux’s face. At the same time, they both moved apart, turning to look out at the stars.

“I don’t think this will be a problem,” Hux said after a while.

“No,” Kylo said. He inched just a bit closer so his hand brushed against Hux’s. “We’re just two men having sex with no emotional attachment.”

“Exactly,” Hux agreed as his hand found it’s way into Kylo’s. “It’s just to relieve tension. Nothing more. I’d certainly never care about you.”

“Neither would I.”

Kyo knew Hux was lying, but he decided he didn’t mind. He liked the idea of just being with Hux just like they were at the moment - calm and together, looking out at the galaxy that would soon be under their control.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://threewinterssnow.tumblr.com).


End file.
